Home Movie Memories
by tweekthetwitch13
Summary: A young Xanxus goes along with The 9th Vongola, Timoteo to see the Sawada family all those years ago. Very, very slight AU. PG/K for a couple words Spoilers for entire Ring arc and some for Future Arc. Non-pairing type fic.


First off wanna say I don't think there is any pairing in this. I'd say it was 'fluffy' because anything with lil' kids tends to be (but a fair warning, I am a X/27 fan..but i'll try to not let that seap into this.)..... Second..er. This is my second fic in like 2 years, and I have never written anything KHR ..

So I'll warn you all for some amount of out of character-ness...also this is...er. sorta AU. kinda. Pretend that when the 9th met Tsuna when he was little, Xanxus went too. (otherwise everything else is the same) I have an explanation as to why I made Xan-xan the age he is in this fic at the end, but it isn't important really to the fic. (Also I must say, Xanxus's opinions do not reflect my own XD)

Also, Xanxus still thinks he is the son of the 9th in this, so it's before he finds out the truth.

warning; as much as I hate it when people add in random japanese to fanfiction...'you baka' and all that. I will keep in some of the '-kuns -san -chan -sama -tan' etc. just because there really isn't a good english equivalent to it. Mr, Mrs, Miss etc just doesn't cut it. (and they are used ALOT in KHR but it does only come up in this story ..less than 5 times I'd say)

"_Italian like this!" (it won't be common though.)_

_...Oh right. frack. Tweekthetwitch13 does not own, or claim to own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! or any of it's characters. ...She does wish to buy the DVD's however...but that wont be for some time because who the hell pays 20$ for 13 episodes in a 100+ episode series?_

_--------------------------------_

It wasn't like he _wanted_ to go to Japan. Who cared about some stupid seahorse shaped country, with their crowded cities and tiny phones. No, thirteen year old Xanxus really did not want to accompany the old man he now called 'father' (Well honestly he generally just called him 'old man') to the asian country. Why leave Italy, the best place in Europe for a tiny country with alot of people who ate raw fish. He didn't understand, but it seemed that the old ma-..Father was going to visit his External Advisor or something like and the mans family. While the 9th and Xanxus both did not mind leaving Xanxus to stay at the Vongola Mannor during this period the rest of the population at the Vongola Mannor were less than thrilled about the idea. So after many subordinates asking (Complaining in Xanxus's mind) the 9th that he take his 'son' along with him, as it was surely important that the External Advisor meet the Vongola 9ths son, the older man agreed.

Which is why currently, Xanxus was standing in the Namimori Airport shooting glares at everyone and most importantly his 'father' that was wearing a _god_ awful Hawaiian t-shirt and shorts. Had the old fool gotten it mixed up in his brain what island chain in the Pacific ocean they were visiting? For the love of all that was holy, why orange?

The sad thing was, Xanxus wasn't quite sure who looked odder. The old Italian man in Hawaiian tourist clothes, or the thirteen year old looking more pissed off than the usual thirteen year old Italian in designer clothes that were just almost a suit. However most people seemed to be passing off the odd sight as just regular European tourist behavior. There were a couple of Japanese people who commented quietly on it, but were quickly shut up when a pair of ruby red eyes focused on them. Xanxus knew Japanese, and wasn't going to let those sorts of comments slide. If they had been anywhere else, those people could have ended up with a loss of limbs. But they were on vacation. No maiming people on vacation.

Psh. Just wait until Xanxus became the 10th boss. Some rules needed to be changed.

Suddenly Timoteo, the 9th, stepped forward with a wave and an exclamation of-

"Ah, Iemitsu, my friend!"

Xanxus looked at the small young happy family group coming towards them, and focused on Iemitsu.

Who was this hobo?

He had seen more professional looking drunkards on the streets in Italy in his youth than this man. Of course. It figures this man would be the type the 9th would pick as basically his second in command. Idiot.

If it were up to him, he'd choose someone like that other boy Squalo...No. Nevermind. The loudmouthed white haired boy might seem fairly loyal, but he was just that. A Loudmouth. Xanxus was sure there would be only so much he could take, and it wouldn't look good if the Vongola 10th ended up burning his External Advisor to a crisp. No matter how amusing that would be. Haha, shark jerky.

Xanxus almost smirked at the thought.

After a moment, Xanxus realised he has spaced out for a second and missed some of the introductions. Not that it mattered. Like he gave a shit about their names. Of course he'll play nice for now. Well, as nice as he could possibly act.

" Xanxus, my boy, why don't you say hello to Sawada Iemitsu, Nana-chan and their child Tsunayoshi."

"You have a lovely daughter."

Heh.

Oh, now he gets _that_ look from his 'father'.

"I meant 'son'. New to your language." If by 'new' you mean he's been fluent since he was 10.

Iemitsu probably knew but chuckled it off, while Nana just laughed at the blatant lie. Xanxus hadn't known the woman for long, but he was fairly certain she was an idiot. No shock there. You couldn't count on women, or anyone else for that matter.

"Tsu-kun say 'hi'!" Nana was holding up the young boy, who looked vaguely like a cat trying to escape a bath as he squirmed in her grip. He seemed to want nothing more than to hide behind his mothers leg again and wasn't happy with being the center of attention. Xanxus knew at that moment, the boy's future would end up being completely meaningless and irrelevant.

It didn't help that when Xanxus fixed his stare on the boy, the little boy promptly burst out crying.

What trash.

----

Later they reached the Sawada house. Compared the tiny apartments stacked one on top of the other like lego blocks in the city, the house was fairly impressing. It was fairly obvious Sawada Iemitsu was paid well. Nothing compared to the Vongola Mannor however.

Sawada Nana made a large meal, which was next to amazing to witness. Xanxus might have thought the woman was a ditzy, dull, dim stereotype of the 'Japanese Housewife'..but my god who could create _that_ much food in only 15 minutes?

The meal itself was even pretty good, as much as he hated to admit it. The young mother was good at the at least one thing she could do. It was a mix of traditional Italian and Japanese food. The hot and cold noodle dishes were fairly good. Maybe not quite as good as real authentic Italian dishes, but pretty close. Xanxus didn't try any of the Japanese foods, besides an omelet, and that was before he knew it was the Japanese recipe and not the ones he had in Italy. Still good however. Not that he'd say it outloud.

After the meal Timoteo and Iemitsu went outside on the porch to talk while Tsuna, who had become more comfortable and relaxed in his home, played outside with a ball the dwarfed the boys already small body. Nana, being the ever so kind housewife did all of the cleaning. That left Xanxus, alone and bored. He resisted the urge to burn something. Well he might have left a scorched hand print on the sofa, but otherwise he just sat and watched Japanese Television. He flipped channels, only pausing a second on a demented looking childrens show and a flashy game show. He ended up stopping on what looked like some sort of drama, there were swords and guns and alot of blood shed. He would have laughed, but settled on an inward smirk.

It turned into a outward frown very quickly when Nana walked into the room and turned off the tv saying-

"Young boys shouldn't watch such violent shows!" Before giggling and walking out of the room and adding "Why don't you go play with Tsu-kun outside, Xanxus-kun?"

Xanxus muttered a number of fairly horrible Italian insults at her as she left, then in a mocking tone of the womans voice 'Xanxuuss kuuun'. He really didn't care for the long haired brunette. Glaring (not pouting, never pouting) at the wall he sprawled out on the couch he had been sitting on, he began plotting on how he'd get rid of the Sawada family when he became the 10th Vongola.

A sound came from outside, it was of course, Tsunayoshi crying. Yet again.

Xanxus heard a dog bark, though it sounded more like a chihuahua. Figures the toddler would end up pissing his diapers at a dog half his size. (Yes, Xanxus is implying a Chihuahua is half Tsunas size)

Xanxus wasn't sure if he was pleased the little boy was crying and being attacked by a dog, or annoyed that the boy was making so much noise. He decided on annoyed. He was more comfortable with that feeling.

This was the right choice, because after some words were spoken outside and the crying ceased Nana brought in a lightly sleeping Tsunayoshi, and placed him on the couch. That Xanxus was on. Right next to him. A little snot nosed, crying, smelly, annoying piece of trash brat. right. next. to. him.

"You don't mind do you? Poor little baby got tired playing outside. I'm sure he'll want to play with you some more when he wakes up! Or you can watch a show on channel 5, it's called "Bubble Fun Action Samurai!" Oh, Tsu-kun just loves that show. I'm sure you'll love it too! Oh let me go get his bouncy ball!"

Yes. When he became Vongola Decimo, this family would just _have_ to be wiped out.

For a few minutes Xanxus just glared at the little child next to him. As if hoping he'd discover some new form of flame that could be shot out of his eyes that would instantly incinerate the baby. He was almost startled when two large brown eyes opened and looked up at him. Of course this didn't even compair to what the little boy felt waking up and having a death glare from two red eyes fixed on him.

The boy gave a startled squeak and ended up falling off the couch. Aaah. Finally Xanxus had the couch to himself again. As it should be. Relaxing again, assuming the child had run off he was surprised when the little boy nervously peeked out from the end of the couch at him. Then scrambled over quickly and held up something in Xanxus's face.

The ball. The freaking bouncy ball.

Xanxus was attempted to laugh out loud. Did this child actually think _he, __**Xanxus**_, would play _ball_ with him? Unknowingly a smirk crept onto his young features. Tsuna, however took the 'smile' as a good sign and smiled at the older boy.

"Play circle?"

What?

Play..what?...Ooooooh. Ball. The little brat means 'ball'.

Xanxus smirked and grabbed the ball out of the little boys hands, Tsuna took this as a sign the older boy was going to play with him. But, no, Xanxus just held the ball and pointed towards it.

"Ball. It's called a ball. B-A-L-L."

"Circle!"

"Ball!"...Wait. Heh. Xanxus pointed towards the ball again.

"_Quadrato._"

Tsuna stared at him like he was crazy. Which was a honestly a fair guess

"**_Quadrato._**"

"..Ku..kuwa..durato?"

Xanxus's smirk grew larger, and nodded to the boy.

"Good job, you _idiota.."_

He'd love to see Iemitsu and Nana's reaction the their son running around calling his bouncy ball a 'square' in Italian.

Tsuna, however shook his head and puffed up slightly, which was sort of like a fluffy puppy raising it's hackles. More amusing than anything else. The little boy pointed at himself

"Not e-..edi-outa. Am Tsuna."

"Che' ..You .are .an . Idiot."

Xanxus poked the boy in the forehead. The boy looked confused, the Italian word for 'idiot' and the Japanese sounded nothing alike. Xanxus said it again, and poked the boy again.

"Idiot." Idiot, fool, moron, brat, piece of trash. Maybe Xanxus could teach him all of the words in Japanese and Italian.

Tsuna blinked his large brown eyes before pointing at himself slowly and saying-

"I'm..Idiot?"

Against his will, Xanxus let out a bark of laughter that was a miniature version of what it would someday become. Tsunayoshi looked even more confused now, but Xanxus laughed more, for the first time in such a long time and probably the last time for even longer.

Xanxus kept laughing his own unique laugh, until his voice cracked. Aah, the joys of puberty. Yet he still continued to snigger under his breath, and let out a few amused snorts.

Tsuna was smiling again, thinking he had somehow appeased the older kinda scary boy. Then the little boy noticed a few figures standing in the entrance to the room and ran over to them.

"Papa!"

Xanxus snapped his head around quickly, the smile he had had on his face was fading fast.

Timoteo and Iemitsu were standing there. Iemitsu picked up Tsuna and swung him around a couple times before giving a look out of the corner of his eye at the 9th, and left with his son still in his arms.

Xanxus and Timoteo were silent for quite some time. Xanxus eyeing Timoteo warily. What was that expression on his face? Relief? He didn't have too long to think about it before the old man spoke.

"I'm..so glad that you could enjoy yourself. It seems..that sometimes, I never see you smile, or hear you laugh. It..is nice for an old man to see the amusement of life in his child's eyes." Timoteo had that warm smile on his face, and while Xanxus felt like he should have been mad or angry he felt oddly calm. For one of the first times in his life.

Xanxus, if he was being honest with himself, supposed it wasn't a bad thing. That even though he didn't agree with the old man, his father..he was in a way grateful to him. He was amazed when his own mother claimed he to be the son of the 9th Vongola boss that the man hadn't just ignored her. Xanxus did of course believe his mother, though he did hate her for everything she had put him through, who else could have had the Dying Will flames? No, he just expected the old man to ignore the claims of a crazy street woman. It would have caused controversy in the Vongola ranks, and it did. But Timoteo didn't seem to care, he accepted the boy right away and gave him a home.

And unlike his mother who was willing to get rid of him at the first chance, it was sort of nice to have someone he could finally trust to not betray him.

------------------END

haha..foreshadowing.

( I'm sorry for the character bashing. But I swear it's just Xanxus. not me. ..soo..er. Sorry Nana. I do like you, I do.)

How the hell old is Xanxus? In the flashbacks to the 'Cradle Incident' he looked the same, which obviously makes sense since he was stuck in ice for like 8 years. ...so..how old was he at that time? The 9th refers to him as a 'boy' when he and Iemitsu were talking in the flashback. And he looks about the same age as Squalo..(sadly thats true before the cradle incident and after...) who is ..what..about Dinos age right? which would make him around 22 currently. but Xanxus was stuck in bloody ice for 8 years..he couldnt of rebelled when he was 14 for godssake...(because that would make him YOUNGER than Tsuna when they fought. so. no.) ....So my theory is that he..aroouund..17. (..well future lambo doesnt really look or act 15 even though he is, so that makes it plausible) which is why - (SPOILER FOR MANGA ) in the future Xanxus looks younger than Squalo (come on. he so does), who would be around ...32. Xanxus would only be around 27. (END SPOILER)... so yes. that is my theory. ......Sorry to rant.

Thank you for reading, reviews would be lovely! (I had to delete this story once because fricken messed up ALOT of it. )


End file.
